


Date Night

by FiliaSnowe



Series: My Rarepair Collection [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, just some drabble about Lucina and Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Just a small drabble about Lucina and Cloud that I put together.
Relationships: Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Cloud Strife
Series: My Rarepair Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036581
Kudos: 4





	Date Night

It was a great first date with Cloud showing up to Lucina's house in a suit, something of which Lucina would never imagined happening even if Hell itself froze over. He took her to a nice restaurant for dinner and had even paid for her end of the check despite Lucina's insistence not to. They stopped by a nearby theater to see an animated film before having a quiet walk around the park as the sun began setting. Most of their conversations were spent catching up on what happened while they had been apart for quite some time. Lucina thanked Cloud for their date as they walked up the stairs to her home.

The couple stopped at her front door and stood there in silence for a moment as Lucina shyly kept her head down and fidgeted with her fingers. She looked up and thanked him again for everything, and expressed that she wished for them to continue seeing each other. The bluenette closed the distance between herself and Cloud, then placed her hands on his chest while Cloud set his hands on the small of her back to draw her closer. Lucina leaned towards him, her nerves tingling with anticipation.

However Lucina soon found herself in quite a predicament, even with heels on she was unable to reach a height where they could lean in to kiss. She tried to push herself up on her tippy toes for extra height, but she couldn't do it without nearly losing her balance. She was just too short! The blonde chuckled sheepishly at her plight and gave her a crooked grin.

"Need a boost, Lucina?" Cloud asked, receiving a pout then a nod from her.

He bent down then wrapped his arms around her back and legs and lifted her into the air with ease, causing Lucina to squeak in surprise by his strength. Even though he looked somewhat skinny Cloud was pretty strong for his size, something that caught even both his and Lucina's friends off guard. Once she regained her composure she turned in his arms to face him, draping her arms over his shoulders.

"Better?" He asked before she smiled and gently kissed him.

"Much better."


End file.
